This invention relates to fatigue testing of wire rope and more particularly to a device for reverse-twisting the strands for a non-destructive visual observation.
Heretofore various methods have been tried for determining damage to a wire rope cable. One method is a magnetic perturbation test for elevator cables. This is successful if properly used; however, the equipment is very expensive and complex. X-ray inspection and other methods have been used without success.